Axe of Ronalda
The Axe of Ronalda is a Legendary Weapon used by The Warden. Properties The Axe of Ronalda is a massively oversized axe made of a rare and mysterious metal, used by the giant armoured fighter known as The Warden. It is extremely heavy and very sharp, but no more than a normal, well-maintained, oversized axe. What gives the Axe of Ronalda its power is the fact that it is able to synchronize with The Warden's emotional state - when determined, the axe both minimizes its personal weight (allowing him to swing it easier) while also drastically increasing its impact force. The source of this physics-defying power is hardly understood. To all common knowledge, the axe is boosted with an ancient champion's implacable willpower and faith. In truth, the ritual that was to infuse the faith of the dying champion into the oversized axe, reforged with parts from the champion's own weapon, instead infused the champion's entire spirit into the axe. This gives the axe an almost autonomous nature. While incapable of moving itself in the slightest, it can subtly or even obviously influence the user whether or not it thinks it can successfully win in combat. Rarely, a spirit will manifest around the axe, sometimes using a powerful concussive attack. History The origin of the Axe of Ronalda is shrouded in mystery. Many years ago, a dimensional ancestor (someone physically related to, but not at all connected to their family tree of) of The Warden spearheaded the earliest sect of the faith of Ronalda, seeking to unify the land under a single banner. This was unsuccessful, and the champion was heavily wounded by a champion of a particularly aggressive sect of the Luanne faith. As she was brought back to the sect's sanctum, the priests worked on a ritual to infuse her faith and willpower into a massive weapon made from a powerful steel-like metal. The priests barely understood what they were doing, as their desperation didn't give them the luxury of time, and they completed the ritual. In their eyes, they were successful - The weapon radiated a purple glow just as the champion gently passed away. The axe was set behind the sect's throne, and the champion's remains interred in a sacred crypt, her name falling to legend, then to whisper, then to nothing. But the truth was far darker. The moment the ritual was complete, the champion's entire spirit was violently torn out of her body and infused into the lifeless, motionless form. After the initial glow, the axe fell silent, as the spirit became sorrowful. Any would-be champion who made to use the axe, as unwieldy as it would have been to begin with, was destroyed in blinding light or a thousand purple whirlwinds crushed them into bloody pulp. Only until The Warden, about a thousand years later and in a cybernetic frame, was able to grab the axe and not be killed immediately. The spirit had found someone to bond with, and a chance to release herself once all this was over. Trivia * It is implied, through the appearance of the axe's spirit, and the manifestation of purple concussive whirlwinds, that the spirit contained in the axe is a version of Epsilon. Category:Legendary Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Sin Fighters Category:Epsilons